


maybe we found love right where we are

by eggplantemily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, LA 2013, M/M, Marriage Proposal, larry stylinson - Freeform, my smut is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggplantemily/pseuds/eggplantemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have a week in LA alone, Louis has a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe we found love right where we are

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so my smut sucks and this is short af but who cares. enjoy :)
> 
> title from ed sheerans song, Thinking Out Loud

Louis gets into the car and lets out a sigh of relief, he loves doing things for the fans but sometimes it gets tiring. The Take Me Home Tour just ended and only a few days later they had the Teen Choice Awards. He feels so, so tired, but it makes him feel better when he remembers the week ahead of him, he suddenly feels like bouncing off the walls in excitement.

He has a whole week alone, in a secluded mansion in LA, with Harry. Harry, the love of his life. Harry, his best friend. Harry, the ship to his compass. Harry, his boyfriend. Harry, the boy who is coming into this house as boyfriend and leaving as fiancé (hopefully.)

When he finally gets to his house for the week and walks in he loses his breath. It's huge. He knew this when he first planned this, back in June, but wow. 

The first thing he does is text Harry.

This house is so pretty 

You're still prettier though

It takes Harry a few minutes to respond, him still being at the awards show.

Miss you.

-

Miss you too, love when are you gonna be here :(

-

Soon x

Louis waits, he watches the show on the TV. He watches Harry twerk and shakes his head in fondness. He's ready to marry this dork. 

-

When Harry finally walks through the front door Louis jumps to his feet and launches himself at his (almost) fiancé. He winds his legs around Harrys waist and nuzzles into his neck. 

When he pulls back he looks in the green eyes he fell in love with 3 years ago and crashes his lips into Harrys. Harry kisses back, hand travelling to Louis' lower back. 

They stay like that for a while before Harry pulls away. "What's that about?" he asks, smiling fondly. 

"Just really happy." Louis answers, beaming before going into kiss Harry again.

-

"We have a whole week alone in this enormous place, what'd y'think we're gonna do?" Harry asks. They've made their way into the jetted bath in the master bathroom, with wine in hand. Louis knows Harry is teasing because they both know exactly where this is going.

"I have an idea." Louis smiles. Harry's not even surprised when Louis pulls their lips together and winds his fingers in his curls. Harrys hand comes around Louis' waist intertwines their free hands. 

Louis feels Harry smile against his lips and giggles into Harrys mouth. Harry pulls back and stands up from behind Louis and holds his hand out for him to take it. Louis takes it and Harry leads him into the massive bed and sits on the edge for Louis to sit on his lap. Their lips connect and its electric, Louis pushes forward to deepen the kiss and winds his arms around Harrys neck.

Harry leans back so they're flat on the bed, feet dangling off the edge. When Harry flips them over so Louis is on the bottom, all Louis does is smile up at his beautiful boy. "I love you so much." Louis breathes, struggling to find words. 

"I know." Harry smiles before scooting up on the bed.

Louis wraps his legs around Harrys waist, already half hard. Harry leans down and kisses all over Louis' chest and neck, leaving multiple lovebites. When Harry starts palming his dick, Louis starts feeling breathless. 

"Harry- please-" Louis gasps, fully hard now. 

Harry smiles and pulls lube out of his suitcase. "Condom?" he asks. Louis shakes his head. Harry lathers his fingers with the lube, and when he touches Louis' rim, the sharp gasp Louis lets out is not from surprise.

Harry fingers him slowly for a bit, adding another finger in until Louis moans, "Ready, Harry. Fuck- I'm ready."

Harry lines his dick up with Louis' hole and starts pressing in. "You okay?" he asks, when Louis starts breathing heavy.

"Yeah, you feel really big, I'm fine, just move." he pants. Harry's hips start to roll, Louis pulls him down to connect their lips. They kiss dirtily while Harry continues to fuck Louis thoroughly. 

 

Harry can tell when Louis is close by the way his breaths are getting shorter and shorter and the way his moans are coming louder. When Harry hits Louis' spot he cries Harry's name so loudly that if this house wasn't so secluded, neighbours would hear it. 

Louis is cumming all over their stomachs a few seconds later, Harry filling him up not long after.

-

When it's over they lay in the aftermath, looking in each others eyes. All Louis can feel is a sore bum and love. 

-

When Louis wakes up with his head on Harry's chest, Harry's still snoring under him. This never really happens because Harry's the early riser type of person, so Louis just lays there. He draws nonsensical patterns all over his boys chest and traces the tattoos until he wakes up. 

"Hi." Harry rasps. Louis just nuzzles into his chest more, smiling. This is his happy place.

Harry wraps an arm around Louis and presses a kiss to his hair, "You've been quite affection since we've gotten here." he smiles.

"Just love you." Louis says happily, muffled by Harrys chest.

Harry blushes, "I love you too, Lou."

-

When Harry tries to get up to make breakfast, Louis holds him tighter. "Louuu," he whines. "C'mon we've got to get up." 

"No we don't we have all week to be lazy." Louis groans. 

Harry tries to find a protest, but in all honesty he really wouldn't mind staying in bed for a while longer. He crawls back in bed and holds his arm out for Louis to cuddle into and they fall asleep for a few more hours. 

-

Harry has to carry Louis into the massive kitchen when they wake up again but Louis makes up for it by kissing Harry's neck the whole way down the stairs. 

Harry makes breakfast, it's delicious but Louis misses Harry's full English breakfasts that he makes on lazy Sundays and Louis curses Americans silently for not having them. 

-

They spend the rest of the day being lazy and cuddling on the couch while watching dumb American reality shows on TV. 

\- 

The rest of the week is spent the same way, Louis goes shopping for the ring with Eleanor, which he feels terrible about. Harry gets papped while on a morning jog, managements orders.

Suddenly they're leaving LA in two days and Louis has yet to propose. 

 

He shoos Harry out into the back garden while he prepares dinner (chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash; the only thing he can really prepare besides cereal). It comes out slightly burnt, because he didn't have Harry's guidance, but it's edible. He calls it a win.

When he allows Harry back in the kitchen he's given a look of confusion by his boyfriend. "Just sit down." he says fondly. Harry giggles and leans in for a kiss before sitting down across from Louis.

"Bit burnt, Lou." Harry teases with fondness. 

"Oh shut up." Louis says, kicking Harry's leg under the table.

 

When they're half way done with their meals Louis starts to get nervous. He purposely hasn't planned this, and he's starting to regret that.

 

By the time they've finished Louis' hands are moist with sweat, but it doesn't stop him from taking Harry's hand and leading him to the balcony overlooking the beautiful Pacific Ocean. "I love you, y'know." he says, looking out at the mass of water in front of him, still holding his boys hand.

"I know." Harry answers.

"You won't mind if I do this then," Louis says, getting down on one knee. Harrys hands go up to cover his dropped jaw and you can see his eyes pooling nearly immediately. 

"I have no idea how to do this." Louis laughs, looking up at the love of his life. "We've had a tough three years, haven't we?" Harry nods. "We've made it through though. Every time we get through something tough, I see it as us conquering another challenge given to us, and every time we conquer another challenge I feel more in love with you than ever before. 

I don't want to talk about the shit we've been through, I just want to talk about you. God, I love you so much. You know that? You're the love of my life. From the moment you got piss on my jeans in the X-factor bathroom, I knew that this was meant to happen. We were meant to be together. 

There have been times where I just wanted to give up, but then I looked at you, or looked at my compass and I knew that this is all going to be worth it. We're going to come out of this as better people. And we're still dealing with stupid shit, but I'd go through this everyday for the rest of my life if it meant I get you." They've both got a stream of tears running from their eyes by now.

Louis sniffles and shuffles on his knee a little, "So, Harry Edward Styles, the love of my life, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and will you marry me?" 

Harry nods frantically through his teary eyes. Louis slides the beautiful ring onto Harry's finger and stands up to be somewhat level with his fiancé. Harry pulls Louis' lips to his own and kisses. Louis cups Harry's cheeks with his hands and kisses him deeper.

When they pull apart they both still have tears streaming down their faces, and Louis would wipe them away as soon as they left his eyes but he's with Harry, the only person he lets his guard down with and he's just asked to spend the rest of his life with him and he's said yes, so he lets himself cry. But it doesn't stop him from reaching up and drying the tears under Harry's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you." Harry sniffs. "The ring is beautiful."

"Yeah? I figured you'd like it, with the ropes in it. Didn't think you'd want big flashy diamonds."

Harry shakes his head, "It's perfect. Thank you. I love you."

"Why are you thanking me? I get to marry you."

"I don't know, just for choosing me." Harry shrugs, hands on Louis' hips.

"I'll always choose you."

-

Harry calls his mum the next day to tell her the news, Louis texts Zayn "We beat you! Ha!" with a picture of Harrys hand with the ring. Zayn texts "Congrats you fuckers aha :) love ya" 

-

They fly back to the UK the next day, happy and more in love than ever.

-

They have interviews a few days later for the This Is Us movie premiere, and if Louis has an obvious smirk on his face when the interviewer congratulates Zayn on being the first to pop the question, well...

**Author's Note:**

> so this was my proposal fic!! this is the ring louis gives harry - http://www.evesaddiction.com/mens-wide-black-titanium-engravable-signet-ring-with-double-cable-inlay/RG10362/713
> 
> just thought you should see that so you can understand what they're talking about. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed byereeeeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> twitter: @unfollouwing
> 
> tumblr: unfollouwing.tumblr.com


End file.
